Defense Devil
is a Japanese manga written by Youn In-Wan and illustrated by Yang Kyung-il. It is serialized by Shogakukan in Shōnen Sunday since April 22, 2009. The story is about a banished demon named Kucabara who decides to become a Defense Devil in order to gather up dark matter which he needs to regain his devil powers again. Plot Kucabara was recently banished and stripped of his powers. In order to regain his powers, he needs which is found from human sinners. He decides to become a Defense Devil in order to get dark matter. A Defense Devil's duty is to prove the innocence of human sinner of his or her crime; once that is done, a Defense Devil shall be allowed to take the sinner's dark matter. Kucabara then must prove the sinner's innocence before a takes the sinner to hell. One day, Kucabara's friend Funi arrives and tells him the demon world is in dishevel and Kucabara must return to save it. Kucabara, with the aid of his friends, Bichura the dragon demon and a the female exorcist named Idamaria, infiltrates the demon world; they discover the source of the chaos to be Kucabara's younger brother, Legato, and set out to confront him. Production Yang Kyung-Il and Youn In-Wan first created a one-shot of ''Defense Devil titled for a 2008 issue of Sunday GX. After the release of the first tankōbon volume, the authors began a blog on the Shōnen Sunday website about their progress with the series. A contest was held in celebration of the second tankōbon volume where 100 winners are given autographed artwork by the authors. Characters ; : Kucabara is the protagonist of Defense Devil and the third son of the great demon king. After being stripped of his powers by Legato, Kucabara becomes a Defense Devil in order to make a living. His duty as a Defense devil is to prove a person's innocence to prevent them from going to hell. Before he was stripped of his powers Kucabara was said to have the strongest Dark Matter in the Demon World due to his lineage. Also it is shown that Kucabara may have feelings for Idamaria. ; : Bichura is a small imp like creature who was part of a famous dragon family. He was stripped of his powers and banished from the Demon World along with Kucabara. ; : Elimona is a fallen angel from heaven who runs a store on the border, where Bichura and Kucabara live. She frequently cosplays and tries to seduce Bichura and Kucabara, much to their chagrin. However, she is often turned to for help or advice by the protagonists.In chapter 85 she revealed to Idamaria that she is an angel and wanted to destroy the demon world by releasing the goddess of hell Lilith inside of Idameria ; : Idamaria is a nun who specializes in demon exorcism and is romantically interested in Kucabara. It is later revealed that Idamaria is able to produce Dark Matter from her body. The source of the Dark Matter is said to be goddess of hell, Lilith.In chapter 72 it is said that her real name before entering the church was Catherine. ; : Selma is a priest in charge of the institution where Idamaria lives. He is the one who trained Idamaria and Kucabara to cooperate with each other in order for them to open a portal to the demon world. A powerful exorcist, he is acquainted with Elimona and obtains information about the demon world through her. His real (and former) name was Kanto. ; : A proud, apathetic, and analytical Shinigami whose attacks are based on Mathematical formulas. He hates underlying schemes claiming they are against his aesthetics and would even revolt against Legato for his ethics. During his stay with the orphanage, he grew fond of a young girl named Jupiter and seeks to free her parents from hell. ; : Legato is the primary antagonist of the series and the fourth son of the great demon king, Kucabara's younger brother. After plotting Kucabara's banishment, he received all of Kucabara's power. ; : The newest member of Kucabara and the others. She was betrayed so many times that she despised relationships and settled out to destroy them. Her original plan was to ruin Kucabara's and Bichura's relationship, and kill them, but she ends up joining them. She wields a rifle. ; : A little girl taken in by the institution run by Father Selma when her parents were killed in an accident. She was abducted by Shinigamis working for Legato to lure Kucabara into going to the demon world. She became attached to Shugarl after she was saved by him a couple of times. Manga Defense Devil, written by Youn In-Wan and illustrated by Yang Kyung-Il, premiered in Shōnen Sunday on April 22 2009 and is currently on-going. The first tankōbon volume was released by Shogakukan between August 18, 2009 and March 18, 2011. Volume list | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-121727-1 | LicensedRelDate =— | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = | | | | | | }} | VolumeExtras = | Summary =Kucabara recently stripped of his Devil Powers and exiled from the Demon World, becomes a Defense Devil in order to gain dark matter and restore his power. His first client, Tom is in the Event Horizon, a place between the human world and hell. Kucabara must prove Tom's innocence of his crime and return him to the Human World before a Shinigami takes Tom to hell. Kucabara reveals that Tom's motorbike's brakes were malfunctioning causing him to unintentionally injure an elderly woman and thus absolves Tom of his crime and returning him to the human world. Later, a girl named Nami is convicted of suicide after falling in front of a moving train. Kucabara solves the case revealing the Shinigami, Ponsol, to have caused Nami to trip onto the train tracks. Later, Kucabara takes a young man who has committed murder as his client. If Kucabara is unable to prove his innocence, his body will disappear. }} | OriginalISBN =978-4-09-122024-0 | LicensedRelDate =— | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = | | | | | | | | | }} | VolumeExtras = | Summary =The man reveals his name to be Paul and tells Kucabara he killed Alice Taylor, a Day Care worker. Kucabara investigates in an attempt to discover the reason why Paul was sent to the Event Horizon instead of a direct trip to hell. The Shinigami Gelipeta Shugarl however, hinders Kucabara's investigation and manages to capture Paul and prepares to send him to hell. Kucabara, upon finding evidence of Paul's innocence, manages to intercept Shugarl. Kucabara reveals a bear was attacking an Alice when Paul readied to fire his rifle at it. Elsewhere though, the children of the Day Care found a rifle and prepared to shoot the bear. The children however hit Alice instead. Paul however decides to erase the children's involvement in the incident and frame himself for the death of Alice. It is revealed Shugarl's involvement created the bear attack and the rifle incident. With the defeat of Shugarl and Paul's decreed innocence, time is reversed restoring Paul and Alice's life. Elsewhere, an Exorcist named Idamaria is assigned to kill Kucabara. Kucabara is then unexpectedly summoned by Idamaria to the human world. }} | OriginalISBN =978-4-09-122062-2 | LicensedRelDate =— | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = | | | | | | | | | }} | VolumeExtras = | Summary =Idamaria engages Kucabara in battle before she is interrupted by demons. Kucabara defeats the demon when it attempts to harm Idamaria and thus forces her to abandon her mission in slaying him. A few days later, Kucabara's friend, Funi, tells Kucabara the demon world is in dishevel and that he must return to save it. A bomb embedded inside Funi detonates and kills him in the explosion. Kucabara reminisces about his past as his life as the prince of the demon world and the day his younger brother Legato stripped of his powers and status and banished him from the kingdom. In the present time, Kucabara is too weak to bypass the demon worlds barrier and seeks assistance from Idamaria. }} | OriginalISBN =978-4-09-122194-0 | LicensedRelDate =— | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = | | | | | | | | | }} | VolumeExtras = | Summary =At the Orphanage where Idamaria resides, the priest tells them they must work and train together to infiltrate the demon world. A demon, looking to destroy the orphanage, defeats Kucabara and Idamaria and kidnaps a girl from the orphanage and takes her to the demon world. Kucabara and Idamaria commence training under the tutelage of the head priest. They succeed in their training when they find out Idamaria is able to produce dark matter and fuel Kucabara's powers. Jupiter is returned to the orphanage by Legato who straps a bomb on her. The bomb is dismantled by the Shinigami, Shugarl. Jupiter reveals the cause of distress, she saw her parents burning alive in hell. }} | OriginalISBN =978-4-09-122334-0 | LicensedRelDate =— | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary =Kucabara, Idamaria, Bichura, and an artificial intelligent car named Jody, infiltrate hell in order to save Jupiter's parents who are wrongly suffering in hell. They decide to investigate Salamander Hell and discover that the demons there are capturing live humans, instead of sinners, and are torturing them resulting in excess dark matter being created. While Kucabara works on saving the humans, Idamaria engages the Shinigami Brillheart in battle. In the human world, the demons invade the orphanage intent on kidnapping the children and bringing them to Salamander Hell. Idamaria and Brillheart's battle climaxes when Brillheart attempts to absorb the former's life force and causing Idamaria to awaken an unknown power. }} | OriginalISBN =978-4-09-122525-2 | LicensedRelDate =— | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = | | | | | | | | | }} | VolumeExtras = | Summary =Kucabara manages to free the humans. Idamaria's power has caused her to enter a berzerk state and easily defeats Brillheart who proclaims inside Idamaria lies the Goddess of Hell, Lilith. Kucabara attempts to absorb the Dark Matter from Idamaria to return her back to normal; She regains her consciousness when he attempts to kiss her. Kucabara and friends continue their journey through the demon world and come across a giant wall with a single door. The gate keeper commands Kucabara and Bichura to fight to the death in order for him to open the door. The two decline his offer and begin thinking of a plan. Kucabara finds a demon who asks him to save his friends; Kucabara and Bichura argue about the suspicious demon prompting them to part ways. Kucabara and Bichura reminisce on how they became friends; Bichura's village and clan was wiped out by Kucabara's father causing him to to seek Kucabara's life in vengeance. Two years after the assassination attempt, Kucabara befriends Bichura upon learning of his story. Kucabara's father decides to coax Kucabara and Bichura to fight each other in the coliseum. Kucabara's father then traps them in the Hole of Distress, a deep pit that opens every 90 days; Kucabara is allowed to leave on the condition that he kills Bichura. Bichura discovers Kucabara had been giving him all the small amount of food he had and fakes his own death to have Kucabara released. Kucabara begs his father to save Bichura for a rematch in the coliseum. The demon with Kucabara knocks him out and transforms to Kucabara and sends a challenge to Bichura. Kucabara wakes up and the two prepare to battle, simultaneously in the past and present, and compete with Rock-paper-scissors; a promise they made whilst in the Hole of Distress. They discover the transforming demon is also the gatekeeper and pass through the door after tying her up. At an oasis, Idamaria reveals her past and how her parents disappeared. }} | OriginalISBN =978-4-09-122698-3 | LicensedRelDate =— | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = | | | | | | | | | }} | VolumeExtras = | Summary =The crew pass by a gas station where two demon tribes are fighting over oil. Kucabura resolves the matter after threatening to light a match and setting them all on fire. Meanwhile in the human world, Jupiter heads to town to buy a gift for Shugarl before he returns to the demon world only to be kidnapped and is later saved by him. Elsewhere, Kucabara runs into Legato who tells him that Gigidas, a demon working for Legato, killed their father, that he will run into Gigidas in his next destination, Stone Hell. Once in Stone Hell, Gigidas attacks them and kidnaps Idamaria. The transforming demon appears and offers to give Kucabara a potion that will heal his wounds, but will secretly kill him after some time. The three work together to rescue Idamaria but the transforming demon betrays them. She reveals her motive is to destroy all bonds since she was shunned by her peers in the past. Kucabara saves her life and she decides to befriend them. After taking down stone hell, she gives Kucabara an antidote and reveals her name to be Samus. }} | OriginalISBN =978-4-09-122797-3 | LicensedRelDate =— | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = | | | | | | | | | | }} | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} Chapters not yet in tankōbon format These chapters have yet to be published in a tankōbon volume. References External links * Official Site at Shōnen Sunday Category:Shōnen manga Category:Manga of 2009 Category:Shogakukan manga fr:Defense Devil it:Defense Devil ja:DEFENSE DEVIL